Archangel
by Daydr3am3r-25
Summary: Angelia Cielo & Penny. Two friends who are sent from the heavens to rid the world of evil and save as much lives as they can. When the C-Virus hits, Angelia and Penny find that saving lives is a tall order. Then when Pier's team is in a pickle and Finn calls out Archangel, everything changes. In Angelia's life and Pier's life.


_**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO CAPCOM.**_

* * *

_Let me tell you a story. Long ago, there were angels that roamed the Earth protecting humans...disguised as low class humans...peasants, farm workers, anything below the average. By day, that's what they lived as...but during the night, they would search for signs of help. They were the Order of the Angels. Ridding evil from the Earth. I, Angelia Cielo, am a descendant of that order. _

* * *

"This is so boring. Can we go back to HQ, Sir?"

Finn, Chris, Piers, and two other BSAA soldiers were running a patrol just a couple of blocks from HQ. The streets were quiet tonight, as for some reason no walking corpses or J'avo appeared. All you could hear is Finn's mouth.

"Finn, you know we never rush these things."

Chris had said to the Recruit, shutting him up. As a couple beats passed, Finn's mouth went off...for the umpteen time.

"Do you guys know the story of "Archangel"? Its something going around HQ."

Suddenly everyone stopped and turned to look at the Rookie like he was some kind of nut-job.

"You do believe that stuff?"

One of the BSAA soldiers asked, giving him a questioning look. Finn's face lit up with pride as he said,

"Why, yes."

Everyone except Piers groaned. Piers respected Finn's enthusiasm for "Archangel", not that he himself believed it, but the others said otherwise.

"Would you like me to tell the story?"

Finn asked, sounding like someone telling a horror story around a campfire. As Chris thought it over, the other men begged him to say "No" not wanting to hear the Rookie's mouth flapping around.

"Since we'll be out here awhile,"

Another groan escaped the soldier's mouths, already knowing what Chris was going to end with,

"Go ahead."

Finn couldn't be more happy and Piers just chuckled at him. Again, they started to walk as the story began.

_"Archangel is a angel of high rank. They are sent down to earth to protect humankind. They rid the world of evil and save all that is good. Their wings have a power that can stop anything-"_

He was cut off by Chris asking over his shoulder,

"Even bullets?"

"Even bullets, Sir."

"Huh...we'll see."

Finn rolled his eyes and continued on,

_"Archangel's fight with a special bow that has a unlimited amount of magic arrows that can go through anything. The bow can also be a double-sided sword or split into 2 daggers. Cloud Dust is what they heal with...it can heal anything. The BSAA guys who witnessed "Archangel" call her a guardian angel."_

"Wait, wait..."

Chris interrupted Finn again. Finn gave him a slight glare, for stopping him again.

"How do you know that "Archangel" is a she?"

"Well... That's what the guys told me. I don't doubt them, they actually witnessed their live being saved...who would forget who saved you?"

Finn made a valid point and Chris let the Recruit finish.

_"The most important thing is...When your in trouble, you call her name three times. She will only come, if you are in peril."_

The Recruit finally took a breath and a smile couldn't help but creep on his face. The two non-believer BSAA soldiers just rolled their eyes, Piers listened but did care much, and it sent Chris in thinking mode. Chris wondered and would try the calling that Finn mentioned whenever he was in trouble.

"Alpha Team, Report."

The radio cut through the few moments of silence, giving everyone a mini- heart attack.

"This is Alpha...everything is in the clear, we are just gonna check out a warehouse we see before we head back.

"Alright, be careful out there...HQ out."

Since Finn's story passed a lot of time, they were almost at HQ. A warehouse was on their path to the right and with them almost being at HQ, Chris thought that it would be a good security measure since no one has gone in there.

_**And Boy...Alpha Team is in for a treat.**_

* * *

**_"I am Archangel.  
I'm a master at Archery.  
I'm your live saver, your guardian angel.  
When you call out my name, I will come.  
My Bow Of The Heavens will defeat any foe.  
My Cloud Dust will heal any wound.  
My Heavenly Wings will be your shield."_**

**_-Archangel Oath._**


End file.
